A Long Drive
by HappyMe-O
Summary: Lee is a greedy man and meets a lone redhead. A long drive with a just as long conversation.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken. **

* * *

><p>A long Drive<p>

~X~

Lee wasn't someone to give charity. He was greedy and enjoyed making money for himself. In front of others he gave off a charm that people liked and respected. When he did give money to charity it was to keep up his image. Without that, his business would go down the drain.

Lee was a computer designer, and wanted everyone to know it. The reason was because he was the rival of his brother, Kazuya. It angered him to know that his brother's company was one above his; selling the number one computer in the country. So to keep up, he made personal appearances in events, charities and even children's hospitals, all in the sake to gain fame and fortune.

It worked well, people loved him and for that reason, more people bought his computers and the more money he made. No one knew it was because of greed. Everyone seemed to believe that Lee Chaolan was a generous man who enjoyed helping people. No one knew his true colors.

The more money Lee received, the happier he was. He wore a mask and was proud to. He didn't care if his servants or close 'friends' knew his true intentions. Well as far as he was concern, he didn't need friends; just the fame he had.

Now Lee was on his way home, driving in the rain late at night. He was a bit annoyed with the weather, it was getting harder to see and he was afraid that it would ruin his new suit once he got out of the car. A red light flashed and Lee stopped the car. He huffed in announce and glanced out his window to see if any cops were around, that's when something caught his eyes.

There was a man with bright red hair walking down the street in his same direction. The man had his arms folded over his chest, probably trying to stay warm from the rain, and he wore no coat but a plain black tank-top and jeans. "Crazy man," Lee said, still watching the redhead even though the light had turned green.

He heard a honk and his mind turned from the redhead on the streets to the road ahead of him. He put his foot on the gas and slowly started to drive up the street, glancing one more time at the stranger as he passed.

When the car behind Lee drove by, they didn't do it kindly as they splashed water on the lone redhead, Lee had witnessed from his review mirror, and something inside him forced him to stop. He pulled over and parked the car on the side of the road. _What am I doing? _he asked himself, watching the man from his rearview mirror. He couldn't make out his face, but he could clearly make out the red hair. It stood out as if he was looking at a black and gray photograph and the man's hair was the only thing colored.

He sat there and watched the other man came closer to his car, his fingers tapping lightly against the steering weal. Sighing, Lee grabbed his umbrella from the back and got out of the car. He opened the umbrella and turned to the redhead who was walking his way. "Hi," he said, unsure what else to do to get this man's attention.

The redhead stopped in his tracks and looked up, staring at Lee and wondering what this man could want. "Yeah?" he said in return, squinting to get a better look at the stranger through the rain. He blended in well wearing all the gray and to top it off, silver hair.

"Would you like a ride?" Lee wasn't sure what made him ask, perhaps it was that red hair, maybe it was that the man looked pathetic, standing there soaked to the bone and cold, or maybe it was just another selfish reason. Thinking about the press and if they caught wind of this. He could see the headline now: Lee Chaolan helps the poor! That had to be it; even he knew he wouldn't just help a stranger for nothing.

"To where? I have no place to go," the redhead answered, shrugging his shoulder. He doubt this person was for real, why would anyone want to help a street thug like himself? _Maybe he wants to get laid, _he thought bitterly.

Lee shrugged. "I can take you to a motel, or perhaps my place. I have a big enough place for a guest, it's better than being out in the rain, right?"

"Well, it would be I guess so. I just want you to know, I have no money. I won't be able to pay you back."

"I am not worried about that," Lee said, not believing himself. Surly helping this guy was just to impress the press, though it might look like none were around, he was sure at least one or two were lurking about, watching his every move.

The stranger wasn't sure what to say. The guy before him looked rich. _Maybe I can steel off him, he looks like he owns a watch that I can pawn and have money for a week, _he thought to himself. "Fine, only because it's raining."

Lee nodded and turned to his car, and got in. "The door is open, go ahead and get it," he said right before closing his own door. He waited for the redhead to get in, and then he started the car.

"Sure this is okay, I am wet after all?" the other man said once in the car, grabbing his seatbelt and buckling himself.

"Its fine, I can get it cleaned in the morning."

"You probably could, you look like a rich bitch," Hwoarang said, eyes focused on the window. "Why are you giving a stranger a ride anyway?"

"I don't know," he said truthfully. He really wasn't sure why he had offered this stranger some hospitality. It wasn't the smartest thing to, and it wasn't something he would do. No Lee was the type of man who wouldn't care to see someone wondering around in the streets, when it was raining.

"You don't know?" Hwoarang said his brow rose; the redhead did not believe that. When someone helped another it was always to get something. There was never this 'just because' business. He snorted and looked out the window. "You're either lying or you're an idiot."

"Then I must be an idiot," Lee answered, making a right turn. He cursed at the rain, it was becoming very troublesome to see and he wasn't quite sure if he was even going the right way.

Hwoarang rubbed his forehead, a bit in frustration. This guy was getting on his nerves. He knew who Lee was, having recognized his face; it was on almost every build bored and buss in the town. He went to charities and other special events in the city too 'help' the people. Hwoarang believed it was a crock of shit. He had a feeling he did it for the money, perhaps even the fame. "Bull shit. I think you were hoping for someone to see you help a stranger. That or you want the press to spill out to the city that you're gay."

"Gay? Why, because I am taking a man to my home and out of the rain?" Lee asked, glancing at the redhead when he stopped at another stop light.

"Wow you really are stupid. I can see the news headline ""Lee Chaolan brings home redhead male prostitute!'" Hwoarang laughed at the thought. "Fuck that, I don't go around spreading my legs to nobody. Better say "Lee Chaolan is confirmed gay!"

"That's not very funny," Lee said, stopping at another red light. This man was rude and he was offering him some help.

"It is, because I don't believe that you are 'helping' me just for the hell of it. The only people who do that are the people who have been where I am today; people who know how it is to live on the streets. I doubt you know what that's like," Hwoarang spat out. "So tell me sir are you helping me because you want the press to see you?"

Lee grit his teeth, wishing the light would change. He glanced at the redhead and sighed. "Maybe, I don't know," he admitted, and gently pressed his foot on the gas. He had this feeling that the redhead was smirking at him. "Can I get your name?"

Hwoarang snorted hearing Lee's answer, the look on his face, dark and he turned back to the window. Then Lee asked him of his name, "No."

"No? What should I call you then? Red?"

Hwoarang laughed. "You want to call me Red, okay," he said, rolling his eyes. This guy was really giving of the first impression rather well. "No, call me Hwoarang that's what people call me around here."

"Hwoarang? Is that a nickname, I'm guessing?" the older man asked, keeping his focus on the rain and road ahead of him.

"Yep, something like that."

The ride went quit for several moments. Lee drove carefully through the harsh winds. It was getting even harder to see as the rain seemed to pick up. He sighed in frustration and pulled out a cigarette from his breast pocket when he seen the shimmer of a red light in front of him.

"Can I bum one of those?" Hwoarang asked, having watched Lee puff on his smoke.

Lee nodded and handed a cigarette to Hwoarang and then the lighter. "Shouldn't be too long now."

Hwoarang lit the cigarette and took a few puffs; he blew the smoke out from his nose and sighed. "No?" he said, glancing out the window. It was hard to tell where they were, he wondered how Lee was even managing to drive in this weather. "Sure you know where you are going?"

"Well, it's hard to tell, though I am managing fine."

"I see," Hwoarang paused and smirked. "Its weather like this that make it a perfect night to hide evidence."

"What is that?" Lee asked, looking over at the redhead.

"It's my theory of you and your stupid choice to pick up a stranger," the redhead mused. "I mean, as far as you know I can be a cold blooded killer. A night like this, with all the rain and stuff it will make hiding evidence a lot easier."

"I do not think you are a killer, Hwoarang. You would have done so by now," Lee said, becoming a bit irritated.

Hwoarang chuckled. "So you would think. I am starting to think you really are dumb. No maybe not in the since of book smarts. You might have me beet there, but in street smarts, where it really counts in life, you are stupid." Hwoarang said, taking another puff of his cigarette. "A killer doesn't always kill right on the spot you know. Sometimes they wait around for someone like you. To take them into their home, welcome them with maybe a warm bath and some food. That is the big mistake right there. It's when you do not expect it does the killer act. Maybe when you are asleep in bed, or perhaps he waits when you are getting into bed. Torture you through the night and then be found by morning in a bloody mess. You don't think do you?"

Lee knew Hwoarang had a valid point, and it was making him feel a bit uneasy. "Yeah? Then I suppose I can take my chances. Or just drop you off here?"

"Another mistake. If I thought you were going to drop me off and let me out, that's when I will kill you too, or at least threaten you with a gun or something. If you were smart you would continue to act like nothing was a miss and take me to your place, call 911 when you were making dinner or when I was using your bath. It just goes to prove my point. You're an idiot."

"You keep insulting me, when I am being nice," Lee argued. Though he knew Hwoarang was right, what the redhead was saying seemed logical enough. Lee however was not about to admit that, not out loud anyway.

"Fake charity is not being nice, it's being selfish. I'm going along with it because I do need a place to rest for the night. If you want to get paid for this, or hope to get caught by the press by all means, I don't care. Though I will say this, I have no money, I can pay you with my body," said Hwoarang, his tone dull as if he were bored.

"I do not need to be paid, and I wouldn't ask for your body if I did. I do not pay people to have sex with, or want to be paid with sex," said Lee, rolling down his window and flicking out his cigarette.

"Then you are the romance type? Do you have a girlfriend; I would guess you don't considering it's not advertised everywhere."

"No, I do not want anyone in my life," Lee argued, pulling to the side of the road, letting a car pass.

"Then you pay for sex. If you are single, and not romantic you pay for sex," Hwoarang said, looking over his shoulder. "It's clear…."

Lee grits his teeth as he turned the car and started moving again. "No I do not pay for sex. If I did why do you care?"

"I don't. I'm just saying, unless you are a romantic, you pay for sex. Or maybe you are a virgin?" Hwoarang asked, looking at Lee glancing him with a cocky smirk.

Lee stared back at him for a quick second before putting his eyes back on the road. "I do as I please and it is none of your business. I do not show off my romantic life to the public."

"That's why you picked up a redhead from the street? You really think the press is going to think: Oh Lee Chaolan picked up a homeless person for the night? No the press are viscous people and they use the most juicy gossip they can find. I told you before; it's going to be something of you being gay," said Hwoarang, glaring at the older man then looked away.

"Then I will sue, I live a single life. I am not about to be called something that is no one's business," Lee said, his tone angry. Hwoarang did make another valid point.

"Why is anything anyone's business? This is your fault to begin with you cannot complain. You are the one who chose the life of a "celebrity" so to speak."

"It's for my business. I need to show my face so my business will make money," said Lee.

"Greed, Envy, and Pride, those are three of seven of the deadly sins you know," said Hwoarang, his smirk back on his face.

"What? What does that have to do with any of this?"

"Well, you said it yourself; you show off to the press to make money for your business that my friend is greedy. Usually where there is greed it has to do with being envious of something? The Mishima Corporation is the number one computer company in the city. I can guess you envy it. Now, it's raining out and you are wearing a fancy most likely an expensive suit, you even used an umbrella to say "hi" to me; that my friend is the work of pride. Greed, Envy, and Pride."

Lee swore he felt his eyebrow twitch. How was this guy reading him so well? He didn't understand it. "Fine so maybe I am a bit greedy, so what? I don't recall it being your business."

"No its not. You also shouldn't worry about what I say, seeing as you will probably never see me again after tonight, maybe tomorrow morning," Hwoarang said, shrugging. "Which by the way are you sure we are going the right way? We have been driving for thirty minutes?"

Lee nodded. "Yes and we will be driving for another thirty. I live an hour from the city."

"So far away, you must be a lonely man," Hwoarang commented.

"Now I am lonely? I do not understand you. You must have called me just about everything in the book by this point."

"Holy crap you are dumb. That one even you should bluntly see and feel day in and day out. You live, by the sounds of it, alone and an hour away from the city. You are a greedy man, surrounding yourself by press to make money for your business, and I am guessing to keep yourself busy. It just screams that you are a lonely man. Not to mention I still believe you pay for sex, which includes you want someone to share your bed at night."

"I do not see myself as lonely," Lee argued.

"Then you are in denial. I know a lonely man when I see one. You say you are not, and you probably say you don't care but deep down I bet you do. You sit at your home, counting your money and wanting more. You give out as little as possible to you for charities that means so much more to the common man. You brace yourself in that greed, wrapping it around you like a blanket and acting like you don't give a damn. In truth deep down you see yourself living alone. You can't blame anyone else but yourself."

Lee stayed quite as he listened to Hwoarang's words. Thinking about them he knew they held some truth. Maybe he was lonely. It made since in a way and he often did wake up alone. It was a sad to think about, and for the first time he really did feel alone. He sighed, and glanced at Hwoarang. "What about you? Are you alone?"

Hwoarang didn't answer though, he stayed quit, looking out the window watching it rain. He watched it for a good ten minutes before he sat up, looking away from the side window and stared straight ahead. "Today I tried to kill myself" he said, his tone serious and nothing but a whisper.

"What?" Lee asked, it wasn't that he didn't hear the other man, because he heard him fine, it was the confession that shocked him that made him speak.

"I tried to kill myself today," Hwoarang repeated. "I was going to jump off a bridge when a man stopped me. He grabbed my arm and yanked me away. I wanted to die so bad and had it all planed out. I've been living alone since I was twelve when my parents were killed. I have nightmares of that night, every night of that day repeating over and over in my head. Being an orphan you don't have money to get help. Living in Korea, the people around you don't care because they have to care for themselves first. The only thing you have to own is your Name, nothing else. I moved here to try and make a better life of myself, only for life to repeat itself once again and I lost my mentor. I guess I just had enough and wanted to end it all, though even that failed…."Hwoarang said, answering Lee's question.

Lee frowned, his driving slowing down, and the rain started to ease. For the first time in a long time Lee started to think about his own life. It seemed Hwoarang was right when he said he was lonely, and a greedy person. He could see that instead of worrying about making a good computer that will make people happy, he was worried about selling the computers and making money. That was why he was never the number one. He tried too hard and for the wrong reasons.

Lee could be having a happy life, he had the money he just wanted it for himself. He could find a life partner, get married and maybe have some children in the future, adopt some and help them grow up to be good people.

He too when young was an orphan, but he was taken in from his step father, but brought up poorly. Even his brother had a son. Sure he did no better at raising him like their own father, but he had a son. Kazuya was always one step ahead of him. However, his brother was an even more greedy man. He did not care for the woman who birthed him a child, nor did he care for the boy. The boy was about Hwoarang's age by the looks of it. Lee knew if he started a family he would care for both, his lover and child.

"Your right, I am a lonely man, and an idiot."

Hwoarang nods his head. "I know."

"You should not have tried to kill yourself. Life can get better," Lee added.

"I know," Hwoarang said, looking at Lee and gave him a smile.

Lee finally parked his car, and turned off the engine. He looked at Hwoarang and returned the smile. "I can help you; get back on your feet I mean. The press will not know if you don't want them to."

"Thank you."

Lee nodded and returned the smile. He unlocked the car doors and got out. "Come on, I welcome you to my home."

Hwoarang chuckled, watching Lee and he got out of the car. Maybe the guy from the bridge was right, life will get better.

**The End**


End file.
